Most of electronic products, such as medium- and small-sized home appliances, employ an external power adapter for supplying power. Specifically, the power adapter is plugged into the power socket via an input plug, and an output plug of the power adapter is inserted into the socket of an electronic product. The electric current reaches the electronic product by flowing through the input plug, the power adapter and the output plug, so that the electronic product can be activated.
However, specifications of AC power sockets and plugs are not unified around the world, and power supply systems are not standardized either. When a user travels abroad with electronic products of different specifications, the user may not be able to insert the AC power plugs of their electronic products into the local AC power sockets on the wall.
Therefore, power adapters compatible with multiple international standards have developed. Nevertheless, the power adapters often have complicated structures and are vulnerable to malfunction.
Therefore, in view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, inventors of the present invention provide a solution for solving the problems in the prior art.